1. Field
This document relates to a wireless display sink device, which reproduces video contents received from a source device via wireless communication.
2. Related Art
The technology for sharing contents between a source device and a sink device via wireless communication has been applied to smart devices.
Wireless video transmission technology allows for transmission of video/audio data streams from a source device to a sink device via Wi-Fi. Through wireless video transmission technology, video/audio contents can be shared between a source device and a sink device via wireless communication. Miracast, a wireless video transmission technology recently used in smartphones, enables N-screen service by connecting a sink device and one or more source devices by a radio communication link.
Wireless video transmission technology falls into two categories: establishing a wireless communication link through an AP (access point); and establishing a wireless communication link using Wi-Fi direct technology.
Using Wi-Fi direct technology enables a source device and a sink device to connect with each other without an AP or router. This, however, requires attaching a dongle, compatible with programs certified by the Wi-Fi appliance, to the sink device.
A conventional sink device cannot receive data if it uses an AP and is more than a certain distance away from the AP. Also, the conventional sink device requires its own wireless adapter such as a certified dongle when using Wi-Fi direct, which results in additional costs.